Nintendo Power V256
Nintendo Power V256 is the 256th issue of Nintendo Power. It features an exclusive preview of Sonic Colors for the Wii and the Nintendo DS. Other major previews include Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, Batman: The Brave and the Bold the Videogame and de Blob: The Underground. Super Mario Galaxy 2 was reviewed and scored, and like recent reviews it has quite a few pages devoted to it. This issue saw a significant change to one of the magazine's departments. The News section received an overhaul and a name change: It is now known as "Power Up". It's objective is to combine it's standard news coverage with unique, recurring columns. In the Pulse section of the magazine, (where letters and E mails are printed) a new policy was introduced. If a person's letter or E Mail is anonymous the person will be punished by having the letter credited to one of the worst video game characters of all time (in the Nintendo Power staff's opinion). These are the names that were used in the magazine: *Dino Riki *Keith Courage *Big the Cat *Titus The Fox *Amagon *Chubby Cherub Originally, all anoymous letters had the caption (No Name Given). It is not known if this policy will be continued. Also, a new section called the "The Score" immediately followed Pulse, offering stats based on readers votes at www.nintendopower.com/polls. There were no power profiles this month. They would return in the next issue, Nintendo Power V257. Interesting to note, Nintendo Power V256 featured two art directors. Chris Imlay, who had resided at Nintendo Power for quite some time, would leave the magazine after this issue. John Seeger Gilman, who worked alongside him in this issue, would take his place in the next volume. Power Up This section, formerly known as News, has been revamped in style and content. There is still monthly info on upcoming games, though the way some of this information is presented is more dynamic than it has been in the past. In addition columns like a character profile (this month's being Yoshi), a brief retrospective and a power quiz were mixed in with game info to give the section some refreshing variety. Download Evaluation Station The following reviews are for download-able games for the Wii and the Nintendo DSi. "Recommended" is a critic's positive response, "Hmmm..." is a lukewarm response, and "Grumble Grumble" is a poor response. |} Reviews Images File:NP256.png| Retail cover File:NP256_SonicColors.jpg| Sonic Colors article snippet File:NP256_GuitarHeroWOR.jpg| Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock article snippet File:NP256_deBlobUnderground.jpg| de Blob: The Underground article snippet File:NP256_SMG2.jpg| Super Mario Galaxy 2 review snippet Staff (Robotnik's Badniks) *EDITOR IN CHIEF Chris Slate *EXECUTIVE EDITOR Steve Thomason *SENIOR EDITOR Chris Hoffman *ASSOCIATE EDITOR Justin Cheng *ART DIRECTOR John Seeger Gilman, Chris Imlay *CONTRIBUTING DESIGNER Rebekah Lane *CONTRIBUTING EDITORS Patrick Cunningham, Andrew Hayward, Casey Loe, Nathan Meunier, Randy Nelson, George Sinfield, David F. Smith, Phil Theobald *COPY EDITOR Candace Cunningham *LICENSING MANAGER Frances Wall Jha See also *Nintendo Power Volumes External links *Volume 256 Table of Contents (PDF) Category:Nintendo Power